A Fullmetal Soul
by Fullmetal Pianist
Summary: Ed is trapped on Earth trying to find a way back, and stumbles upon Shibusen, a place that was much more than it seemed... Rated T for Ed's language. Credit to Snoring Tiger for the Ed rants
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yup, Ed is trapped on Earth trying to get home. The ending of the first anime leaves lots of room for crossovers. Technically, he's not supposed to be able to use alchemy, but I can't bear the sight of Ed without his alchemy, so I'll let him keep that Makes him more epic that way too. Should he have his trademark black clothes and red jacket? Maybe that's stretching it a bit too much XD BTW, this is set when Soul and Maka are in Spartoi (but Kid was never stuck in the book of Eibon, let's just say Noah ran away :) and Conqueror of Shamballa never happened.

Title: A Fullmetal Soul

Rating: T because even though I usually don't curse, Ed is of a different opinion. Maybe some violence?

Maka Albarn sighed. It was in the middle of class right now and Professor Stein's lecture on dissecting was starting to get a little boring, even for her. Her weapon partner, Soul Evans had long since succumbed to the lure of daydreaming. Seriously, how was Soul supposed to get good grades like that?

Suddenly, Maka started. There was an extremely strong soul inside Death City. Its wavelength was reminiscent to that of a witch however, so she wasn't sure what to think. She leaned over to whisper to Kid. "I felt it too, Maka. Don't worry about it right now. My father can handle this," was his response.

That's right, Shinigami can surely sense the presence of a soul like that. Maybe he would send some meisters to check it out and contain it. Maka wondered though, what kind of soul that would be. It certainly wasn't a witch's soul since she didn't sense any malevolence in the wavelength whatsoever. Instead, she noticed that the soul seemed feel lost and somewhat isolated.

"Maka, Soul?" Stein called. Maka straightened up. Soul snapped out of his daydream with a snort, which caused some of the girls in class to giggle. Maka rolled her eyes. "Shinigami wants you two to investigate that soul in Death City, assuming you've already sensed it by now." Professor Stein informed the pair. "Maka, you'll get a headset that'll keep you in touch with Death Scythe Yumi Azusa. Good luck."

As Maka and Soul left the classroom, she heard her friend Black*Star say, "Wait, hold on a second, why did Maka and Soul get to go on the mission? Surely you would've wanted the great Black*Star to go as well!"

"So whatcha think Maka?" Soul asked. "Guess it's our first mission as Spartoi, pretty cool isn't it?"

Maka smiled. "Guess so, and you're a Death Scythe now too. Still though," Maka closed her eyes. "the soul we're after is extremely powerful, almost like a witch's soul. I can't say what it is though. It's…different from what soul's I've seen so far."

"Your Soul Perception's gotten better too." Soul commented. "We'll teach this guy not to mess around with us!"

They were walking in the streets of Death City now. As they walked, the partners noticed a lone figure walking around the corner.

"That's our guy!" Soul grinned.

* * *

Ed saw two figures approaching him and stopped walking. To his annoyance, the two were obviously taller than him. On closer inspection, the pair were both wearing white, with a skull emblazoned on the sleeve. 'Must be some kind of school uniform.' Ed said to himself. There was a girl, with dark forest green eyes and sandy blond hair in pigtails. Next to her was a boy with messy white hair, red eyes, and spiky teeth like a shark's. Ed absorbed the information as if he were solving alchemical equations from Hohenheim's books.

"What are you?" the girl asked him. She seemed confused at his appearance. "You're not a witch are you?" At that point Ed almost laughed. Did she seriously think witches exist? Because they didn't, thank you very much. "I'm just a traveler minding his own business," he answered and he indeed looked like one carrying a suitcase and wearing a long brown coat.

"You need to come with us, alright shorty?" said the kid in the white hair. Something inside Ed snapped and he yelled, WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH THAT HE NEEDN'T WORRY ABOUT ESCAPING THE WRATH OF A SHOE BECAUSE HE WOULD FIT BETWEEN THE GROOVES OF THE SOLE!"

The pair looked surprised this time and the girl face-palmed herself while muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "…another idiot." The boy scowled and said, "You know what, it doesn't matter what you think, you're gonna be coming with us. Alright?"

"Maka-CHOP!" Ed stared in astonishment at the book that popped out and smacked the boy's head. Almost like Winry with her wrenches. Ed smiled sadly.

"SOUL, YOU IDIOT! We're SUPPOSED to try bringing him in without a fight; he's not going to come with us if you act like that!" The girl was shouting now. And Ed learned that the boy's name was Soul. Pretty strange name, in Ed's opinion.

"THEY DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AT ALL MAKA, AND BESIDES, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME WITH THAT BOOK? THAT'S NOT COOL AT ALL!" And apparently, the girl's name was Maka, and who was 'they' supposed to be?

Maka spoke to him. "So, are you going to come with us without a fight?" She held out a gloved hand.

Ed narrowed his eyes. What did she think? That he was just going to go with them? They were smarter than that, he knew. However, as far as he knew, the pair was unarmed. They wouldn't be able to restrain him if he tried to flee. A fight may draw too much attention.

Ed started to run. As he ran, he looked back and saw the white haired kid transform into a scythe. Ed gasped at the sight. Surely what he just saw behind him was a result of human transmutation. That just doesn't happen all by itself. Apparently, there was more to this place than he thought.

Ed heard Maka's voice. "You can't outrun me you know," he looked up. The girl was sitting on her scythe now, which had glowing… wings? She was flying above him at breakneck speed. She spoke into a headset, which Ed FINALLY noticed. Ed cursed under his breath. "Azusa, the target's running away, we might need reinforcements to contain him. I'll confront him now." As the girl spoke, she flew even faster as to overtake him and jumped off. The wings vanished and she landed in front of him.

At this point, Ed knew it was no use to run now. "Are you going to come with us now?" she held out her hand. Ed glared at it and said, "Heck no. You may have some tricks up your sleeve, but so do I." Ed clapped his hands and set them on the ground. Blue lightning crackled and wind gusted. As he stood back up, a metal spear with a dragon coiled around it slid out of the ground, which he grabbed, spinning it around and pointing it at the girl with the weapon.

Alchemy was quite new to him in this world. Before, he hadn't been able to use it at all until several months ago. Ed wondered why. Either way, he was glad that it was back.

The girl seemed astonished and Ed took advantage of that, using it try and get past her guard. He ran at her, with the spear aiming towards the side of her head in an attempt to knock her out or break the headset. It would've worked too, had the scythe not shouted at her to block his incoming attack. This, she did surprisingly and Ed somersaulted, lashing out with his left leg. She also blocked this attack and swung her scythe, the blade happening to be red and black with zigzags near the base, Ed noticed idly while dodging it as well.

"Azusa, we need some help! Find a way to contact Kid and Black*Star, we'll need them," she shouted while dodging Ed's punches and kicks. Ed was surprised. She was used to combat apparently and was doing quite well, although Ed wasn't aiming to kill her, and then again, neither was she. Who was she working for really?

"Maka, why do we even need to bring Black*Star and Kid anyway? Let's just use Soul Resonance," Soul said.

"Soul, even a Witch Hunter can kill him if you're a death scythe. Black*Star and Kid'll help." Maka replied.

"IT IS I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I'VE COME TO SAVE THE DAY!" Ed heard a voice from above. A boy (who also was a bit taller than him, Ed realized with annoyance,) landed with a thump! on the cobblestone. "Tsubaki, Smoke bomb." Instantly, the general area was filled with a cloud of white smoke. Ed squinted his eyes as he tried to peer through the smoke.

A glint caught his eye and Ed did a handspring to avoid the chains that flew within the smoke. Immediately, the girl swung her scythe around, aiming to pin him to the ground. As he leaped backwards, Ed suddenly heard a voice behind him shout, " Black*Star Big Wave!" as a hand struck his back.

Ed suddenly felt an electric charge course through his body. He gasped a little and fell to his knees feeling somewhat dizzy and coughed up blood. "Fuck," Ed muttered under his breath. He couldn't defend himself in this state and was appalled at himself for underestimating his opponents. Teacher would be pissed at him if she saw him now. Ed smiled wanely.

The girl sighed. She looked at the blue haired boy in exasperation. Ed noticed that the boy also had a partner with him too. His partner seemed to be a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a pair of shorts and a white shirt that also had a skull on it. She also looked somewhat Xingese.

"Black*Star, you could've held back a little bit right? That's gotta hurt," the blonde said.

"No way, Maka. That shrimp needed to taste the mighty soul wavelength of the shadow assassin Black*Star!"

Unable to muster the energy for a rant, Ed glared at the spiked blue haired person. The boy returned his gaze confidently. His partner on the other hand, looked away while biting her lip, with a slightly exasperated look in her eyes. However, it seemed that all of their faces were floating in and out of focus, until it all dissolved into black.

A/N: R&R please. Since this is my very first fanfic, I would like to know how I've done. I am extremely sorry that Ed couldn't be very badass at the moment, he'll have another chance. Maybe this whole confrontation should've taken a few chapters to build up -_-; I dunno. Also, should Ed have an accent to probably show he's not from here?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, that first chapter was waay too short. At first, I thought it was a pretty decent length until I saw it posted on here -_- Anyway, I will try to make this one LONGER! And I'M SORRY I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER ON THE FIRST CHAPPIE! Was there anything else I've forgotten? Ah, yes. It's going to get harder for me to update as school starts, bringing with it: AP Bio, VERY intense SAT Prep, and homework in general. Please be patient, I'll update as soon as I can :)

Thanks to reviewers: New Wing Alchemist, Fma crusher xx, DemonRaily, Kumerai Fang-sama

Special thanks to: Kumerai Fang-sama who is willing to beta read my story and Fma crusher xx who is allowing me to use their Ed rants from their 500 of Ed's Short Rants story. Okey-dokey, I'M NOT JAPANESE, SO HOW CAN I OWN FMA AND SOUL EATER THEN EH?

EDIT: Right, just changing Ed's age :)

* * *

As Soul and Tsubaki changed from their weapon forms, Black*Star attempted to pick up the stranger from the ground to bring back to the school. To Maka's (and Black*Star's XD) amazement, it was VERY HARD to pick him up. (1)

Maka facepalmed herself. "My God Black*Star, I thought you were the one who did about 100 handstand pushups every day," _What is that kid WEARING that can make him heavy enough that _Black*Star_ has a hard time picking him up. He doesn't look very heavy._

"I do, but this shrimp here somehow weighs a ton!" Black*Star growled, "A god cannot be bested by a knocked out midget!" Suddenly, the boy rolled over and moaned, "…not a shrimp…" Maka sighed and looked up.

"Hey Kid, what took you so long?" she called as a boy on a skateboard flew overhead. As Kid landed on the cobblestone, he said, "I was almost here and saw you fighting with the boy. But then I realized that I might have forgotten to fold my toilet paper in a triangle so I went back home to check. And somehow, I DID forget!" Kid keeled over in despair, wailing, "I'm garbage! Filthy, disgusting asymmetrical garbage!" Kid started to mutter. "…Even toilet paper is better than me, how can I succeed my father if I am even denied by toilet paper…?"

Maka watched as his weapon partners, Liz and Patti changed forms and tried consoling Kid over forgetting to fold the toilet paper into a triangle. "Hey Black*Star, you done?"

"Yeah, I've got him now. YA-HAA! LET'S GO BACK TO SCHOOL SO PEOPLE CAN BASK IN MY GLORY!" Black*Star shouted as he ran down the street with Tsubaki following after him.

Maka turned, "Come on, Soul, we should call Lord Death," she said as she exhaled on a window and wrote some numbers, muttering "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on death's door." The window started to chime until Lord Death appeared on the window. "What's up, Maka and Soul?"

"Shinigami-san, we found the individual with the unusual soul wavelength. He seems to possess some sort of magic that allows him to create weapons from the ground," Maka answered.

"OH!" Shinigami exclaimed. "That is quite a surprise, is he somehow a witch?"

"No," Soul answered this time. "Although, he seemed to get kinda pissed when we called him short."

No kidding, Maka thought. He's like Black*Star with his superiority complex. That person seriously looked like he was going to commit mass murder after Soul called him short.

Maka took over, "Black*Star and Tsubaki have taken him back to Shibusen,"

"Hmm… yes, I believe they have arrived…" Shinigami said distractedly while shouts of "IT IS I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" pervaded the room. "Maka, Soul, you should get back now, I'd like to see you two and Kid in the Death Room when you arrive. Ta-ta~!"

Maka turned around. To her dismay, Kid was still on the ground mumbling about being assymetrical trash.

"Maka-CHOP!"

As Kid clutched his head, Maka stalked over to him. "Seriously, Kid, just get over the toilet paper all right? We're going back to school now whether you folded the toilet paper or not!"

Maka's tone softened a little. "Besides Kid, you're not garbage. Garbage stinks and you don't stink okay?"

Kid looked up. "Really?" Maka gave him a nod and a smile, if only just to make him get his ass back to school. Actually, she was relieved that the "garbage stinks and you don't" ploy worked. Liz and Patty really had it rough trying to get Kid to move after he had a symmetrical fit.

The boy stood up from his crouch on the street. "Liz, Patty, we're heading back to school now," he informed the two as his skateboard, Beelzebub materialized onto the cobblestone. Maka watched Kid as he flew off before going on Soul and flying back to school.

* * *

"So… who is he?" Kid later asked Maka, soon after they arrived at Shibusen. Kid gestured towards Ed's limp form, which was ungracefully sprawled on the floor of the Death room.

"He's the person who had the wavelength that walked into the city a while ago," Maka answered. "I needed a little help, so you and Black*Star came by to back me up. Black*Star drove his soul wavelength into him and he pretty much got knocked out," she finished.

Soul interjected. "And, he blows up after you call him short."

Shinigami turned his attention to the pair of meisters. "Undoubtedly," he said, "you haven't examined this person's soul yet. I would like you two to look at his soul. It's very peculiar, quite interesting~!"

Maka concentrated on Ed's soul. His soul wavelength was obviously very powerful, but to her surprise, it had an unusual color that stood out from the other souls she had seen. Rather than the red of a kishin egg, the purple of a witch's soul, or the standard blue soul, Ed's soul was bright gold. However, what intrigued Maka was that right in the center of the boy's chest, there seemed to be a set of stone doors, (2) which were firmly shut at the moment.

Kid hmmed, crouching next Ed's body to get a better look at the doors. Apparently, Kid had seen the doors too. "Father, what are the doors on this person's chest? What does it mean?" he asked Shinigami.

"I don't know. However, this kid seems to be the polar opposite of a witch, even if he has magical powers. I don't know for sure though so I'll ask him some questions later," His father answered. "Well, we can send him to the nurse's office until he wakes up!" Shinigami said flippantly.

"Black*Star, you carry him," everyone in the room said simultaneously.

Black*Star's face fell.

* * *

As they all trudged to the infirmary, Maka mulled over what she had seen.

Soul looked at her. "So Maka," Maka glanced at him questionably. "Why were ogling that guy's chest earlier—"

"Maka-CHOP!" Maka said while slamming a book into Soul's cranium.

As her weapon partner keeled over on the floor, Maka realized she was blushing. Why the heck would her partner ask her that? _He's such a pervert,_ Maka thought.

She coughed a little. "For your information Soul, I was looking at the stone doors that were on his chest. OKAY?" Maka tapped her book against the palm of her hand menacingly while glaring at him with a furious expression on her face.

Soul sighed. "Whatever you say," He rolled his eyes from his place on the floor and turned around. Probably looking for Black*Star, Maka assumed. She looked around.

Black*Star was lagging behind, dragging the stranger's limp body. He seemed to be moaning as well. "So…freakin' heavy!" He glanced desperately at Tsubaki. "Why… why did they leave me behind…? Is it because I was too godly for them…?"

Tsubaki smiled consolingly. "Come on now Black*Star. You know you're better than that, hurry up or Soul and the others will get into the infirmary before we do."

Black*Star perked up. "YEAH! THERE IS NO WAY THAT THEY WILL GET THERE BEFORE I WILL! I'LL BEAT THEM IN A RACE EVEN WITH A DUDE WEIGHING HALF A TON! THAT'LL SHOW I'M A BIGGER STAR THAN THEM!"

Black*Star began to run. Realizing the dire situation they were all in, Maka dragged Soul out of the way as Black*Star charged past the pair. The people already in the infirmary however, weren't so lucky. Maka and Soul winced as they heard shouts and shrieks, as well as some clattering and the sound of shattering glass.

Maka sighed. Typical of Black*Star to cause a commotion.

As she and Soul walked in, Maka found the room in a rather disorderly state, no doubt due to Black*Star earlier. However, it seemed that the infirmary would be cleaned up in no time, thanks to a certain shinigami who, at the moment was organizing the medicine cabinet to be perfectly symmetrical.

The boy was already on a cot, and didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon, although he seemed to be sleeping, his breathing regular, despite coughing up blood a few hours ago from Black*Star's soul wavelength.

Black*Star, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Kid had been sent into a blind rage not long after Black*Star had sent the contents of the medicine cabinet crashing down, thus ruining its previous state of symmetry. Black*Star was currently on a cot next to the boy, with a black eye and bloody nose. Black*Star grumbled under his breath.

"When is that midget going to wake UP?"

Immediately, there was a miniature explosion as a certain blond haired boy leaped out of the cot shrieking, ""WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO MINISCULE THAT WHEN HE STANDS UNDER A CEILING FAN IT'S LIKE A TORNADO?""

Maka stared at the boy. There seemed to be something up with him and the word 'short.' She groaned when she realized what the boy seemed to have. _Great. First Black*Star with his superiority complex, then Kid with his OCD, and now this guy with a Napoleon complex. _

As the boy continued to loudly voice his displeasure while adding some obscenities, Maka corrected herself. Make that an_ extreme_ Napoleon complex.

The boy calmed down somewhat and looked around, looking rather confused. Maka heard him mutter to himself.

"Ugh, I hate hospitals, I'm leaving." He began to get up. Immediately, the nurse, Nygus grabbed his arm, intent on forcing him into the bed until she deemed him fully recovered. Her eyes widened in shock. The boy had a resigned look to his face that suggested that he had seen that reaction before. He grumbled but stayed in the cot nevertheless.

Soul was staring at Nygus. "What's up?" he asked her. Apparently, Soul had seen her reaction as well.

Nygus regained her composure. "It's nothing," she replied reassuringly.

Maka frowned.

However, the incident was soon forgotten as a couple of students ran into the nurse's office. Maka raised an eyebrow questioningly as Ox and Harvar glanced at the newest patient.

"Uh, Sid wants all of you back in the classroom and the boy is supposed to go to the Death Room," Ox said.

Nygus nodded. "Very well then. These kids can go back to class and I'll bring the patient to the Death Room." She looked at Maka and the others. "Well, go on. You kids can go back to class now."

* * *

Ed found himself being led by the nurse into a room with floating clouds on the walls. He was told by her to wait until Shinigami was ready for him.

A man with a black cloak and hood was standing in front of the mirror talking with someone. Wait…talking? How could a person talk through mirrors? It wasn't logical at all. But surely enough, it was happening. Ed himself could also hear voices drifting from the mirror.

Eventually, the man stopped talking and turned to him. To Ed's surprise, he was wearing a ridiculous looking skull mask. Ed immediately put on a deadpan expression, waiting for the man to speak.

"Nice meeting you~! I'm Shinigami, the founder of this school. I don't believe we've met before, so what's your name?"

Ed blinked. He was expecting someone more serious, so he was taken rather aback at his casual tone. "My name is Edward Elric," Ed said somewhat politely.

"Hmm…how old are you?" Shinigami asked.

"Seventeen."

"Really~? I thought you were much young—"

"_Are you calling me SHORT for my age?_" Ed said with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Wellll… let's move on from that," Shinigami said, sensing that he was currently on a rather dangerous topic. "Are you a witch?" he continued.

"Witch?" Ed repeated blankly. "They don't exist."

"Guess you're not one then. But they _do_ exist. So what are those powers you have there?" Shinigami asked.

"Powers?" Ed repeated again. Then, it dawned on him. "You mean my alchemy right?"

"If that's what it's called, then yes, I'm talking about your alchemy. It is remarkably similar to a witch's powers. Quite interesting~! What are the fundamentals?"

Ed stared at the grim reaper in confusion. "Wait, why the hell do you want to know so much about me?"

Shinigami's mood abruptly turned more serious. "To see if you are a threat to us. The thing is, we've never run across someone quite like you before. If you prove to be dangerous, I will have no choice but to throw you in prison."

* * *

(1) HAHAHA, Ed's automail would make him weigh a ton.

(2) That would be Ed's personal Gate of Truth.

Pianist: So...what do you think?

Soul: It's still not very long...

Pianist: (glares and throws a cow at him.)

Kid: Noo! The amount of reviews MUST be 8! Not 4!

Others: ...

Ed: Prison? REALLY?

Pianist: Yup~! (nods)

Ed: Ohh, when I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you'd never-

Maka: I WASN'T OGLING HIS CHEST!

Ed: ...

Maka: SOUL, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (runs off to find Soul so she can kill him. Yes, even after a cow was thrown at him.)

Pianist: Well, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! Please R&R! (And no cows were harmed in the making of this production :P)


	3. Chapter 3

Kid: (coughs up blood and faints.)

Pianist: ...Right, from now on, I'll be referring to Shinigami as Shinigami- sama to avoid confusion with the death god, (aka shinigami(s)) and the actual person(?). Tell me what you think.

Ed: You really should've done that since the beginning you know. That's what I would've done. (smirk)

Pianist: Shut up, you midget.

Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BOY WHO NEEDS A RED COAT TO EVEN BE SEEN BY OTHER PEOPLE?"

Pianist: You of course. ;)

Ed: ARRGH! (Transmutes automail arm into blade and runs at Pianist.)

Pianist: (gulp)…Uh oh… (starts to run away as fast as she could.)

Tsubaki: Well… since Pianist isn't really here to say this, I guess I'll do it for her :) Pianist and I would like to thank the following: fma crusher xx, DemonRaily, hakujou, VickyVicarious, KittyAttack, FanficKing, MusicFanGirl n.n,.

Pianist would also like to say that SHE DOES NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR SOUL EATER.

Ed: And thank god for that! (Still chasing Pianist)

* * *

"Witch?" Ed repeated blankly. "They don't exist."

"Guess you're not one then. But they _do_ exist. So what are those powers you have there?" Shinigami- sama asked.

"Powers?" Ed repeated again. Then, it dawned on him. "You mean my alchemy right?"

"If that's what it's called, then yes, I'm talking about your alchemy. It is remarkably similar to a witch's powers. Quite interesting~! What are the fundamentals?"

Ed stared at the grim reaper in confusion. "Wait, why the hell do you want to know so much about me?"

Shinigami -sama's mood abruptly turned more serious. "To see if you are a threat to us. The thing is, we've never run across someone quite like you before. If you prove to be dangerous, I will have no choice but to throw you in prison."

Ed gaped. Prison? He had to fucking _kidding_. After all, he wasn't doing anything wrong at all, just walking into this random city. And then he got jumped on and knocked out before being brought here, Ed finished exasperatedly. Seriously, what was with his luck? Out of all the travelers to enter Death City, he _had _to be the one to get arrested.

"Well Edward Elric? If you refuse to answer, I _will_ have no choice but to throw you into prison until you decide on what your answer is," Shinigami- sama's voice echoed as Ed pondered on what to do.

Tell that bastard what he wants to know or being chucked into some goddamned prison? If he wanted to go home, then he obviously needed to be free to go where he wanted. But, and why the hell was he even thinking 'but'? Surely he didn't want to go to prison?

_No, I sure as hell don't want to go to prison,_ Ed thought to himself. The thing was though, was that there were humans that could transform into weapons with no ill effects as far as he could see. It _must_ be human transmutation, or if it was something else, then it would be wise to hang around a little and learn what he could about these weapons.

_I guess I'll tell the 'Shinigami' what he wants to know. Can't hurt to hide some of the truth though, _Ed decided grudgingly. _Only tell him what he needs to know._

Ed gritted his teeth. "Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know,"

Shinigami- sama gave him a nod of approval, which Ed ignored. "Now then, back to where we were before. What are the fundamentals of this 'alchemy' you were speaking about?"

"Mankind cannot not gain anything without sacrificing something in return. That is the law of Equivalent Exchange," Ed said with a roll of his golden eyes. "Human transmutation is strictly forbidden." Ed finished as if he were reciting something from a textbook.

Shinigami- sama peered at him curiously. Ed forced himself to keep a deadpan expression. It really was rather hard to do so with that funny mask on. "It feels like you haven't told me everything yet. Anything else Edward?"

Ed shot the shinigami a ferocious glare before continuing. "The three fundamental steps to transmute something are comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. An alchemist first analyzes the composition of the substance he's transmuting from to determine the elements in it before drawing a circle that dictates what he want to transmute from the substance. After activating it, the transmuted object should appear in the middle of the circle."

The god nodded his head again, in approval. Ed rolled his eyes and huffed, choosing to try and incinerate the opposite wall with his glare. "Well then Edward. Until I decide what to do with you, you will be attending Shibusen as a trial student,"

Ed whirled around and stared at Shinigama-sama in fury. This was almost as bad as being a prisoner here, he was sure. He was also sure that he wouldn't be allowed to leave the school campus without some sort of escort. All he really wanted to do was leave, even if he wouldn't be getting the chance to investigate the human weapons.

"I DON'T WANT TO STAY IN SOME GODDAMNED SCHOOL!" Ed shouted. "DON'T YOU BASTARDS EVEN GET THAT? I have WORK to do; I don't have to time to just hang around!" Ed stopped, trying to take deep breaths to calm down, which never EVER worked on him. Al would've wanted him to do it anyway though, just for a (very slim) chance of peace to settle upon them all.

"So what am I supposed to do at this school anyway?"

"Well, NORMALLY, you would be assigned a weapon or meister partner and hunt down evil human souls to prevent them from becoming a Kishin," Shinigami- sama explained.

"Which is?"

"The embodiment of evil and madness. It is the source of all the chaos in the world." This was spoken in a _very_ serious tone.

"That is just such…_bullshit._"

"Whaa~?"

"What? You think all the evil and crap in the world is caused by some…thingy that is created from the evil in people's souls? You've gotta be kidding me," Ed said expressionlessly. "And that's your justification for making kids kill off people?

"So your 'alchemy' isn't the result of the kishin's madness pervading the world then?" Shinigami-sama asked curiously, deciding to ignore the last comment about his students.

"No, it is not." the Fullmetal Alchemist deadpanned. (1)

"Hmmm…well, there's a room for you here in the school. Nygus will take you there now. Be prepared for school tomorrow~. Hope to see you there~!" Shinigami said jovially, with an abrupt change of subject.

"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I SAID EARLIER?" Ed roared as he was dragged out the door by the nurse.

On the way there, while walking down a staircase, Ed spoke to Nygus.

"Look, I know you felt that my right arm is made of metal," the alchemist began. Al was always telling him to be polite when asking for help. Ed didn't really think of it as politeness though, only sucking up.

"But is it okay if you don't tell the other students about my arm? It's a little personal."

Nygus nodded silently as she unlocked a wooden door and let him in.

Well what do you know? Apparently, politeness worked.

The room was somewhat spacious, with a bed on one side and a desk with a lamp on the other side of the room. A sink and mirror was next to the door and there was a barred window. (2)

To Ed's immense surprise, his suitcase was there, although it seemed to have been searched through. Hopefully, none of his notes were taken. It wouldn't be safe, even if his notes were coded into a travelogue.

"Marie will escort you to class at 7:00 tomorrow morning," Nygus informed him before closing the door.

Ed sat down on the bed and checked his suitcase. It seemed to have everything, although Ed noticed that he no longer had any writing utensils. _Well, that's to be expected._

No, he wasn't going to stay in this damn place, no way in hell. He looked at the barred window and grinned.

* * *

Maka walked out of class with Soul on her way out of school. However, the moment she had done so, Black*Star charged up to them, shouting "Professor Stein wants to see all of us!" while dragging Kid along the floor behind him by the collar.

Soul glanced at Kid. "What happened with him?"

"Yeah," Maka agreed. "Kid doesn't look too well." And indeed, he wasn't.

"We-ell…" Tsubaki said somewhat uncomfortably while glancing at Black*Star. "You can say that Black*Star got a little…overzealous when he went to fetch Kid," while gesturing at the side of Kid's sleeve which had gotten torn.

Liz sighed. "You know what Kid? We can all go home _real_ fast so you can change into a new suit and come back even faster so we can see what your father wants with all of us. That okay with you?" she finished hopefully.

"…No," Kid moaned. At that point, Liz snapped.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE WHAT YOU THINK, YOU'RE COMING WITH US YOUNG MAN!" she shouted while grabbing Kid's arm and heading off in the direction of the Death Room with Patty where Stein was waiting.

"Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki. I take that you remember the individual you captured yesterday, right?" Stein asked them.

"Yes, we do," Maka answered.

"Follow me then, I'll be taking you to his room where he was last seen." Stein said while going down a flight of stairs.

"Last seen?" Kid asked questioningly. "You mean he escaped?"

"Apparently," was Stein's answer as he unlocked the door to Ed's room.

As the door swung open, Maka could see that the bars on the window were destroyed. However, what caught her attention was Soul laughing at something on the desk.

Maka frowned as she walked over to the desk. There, clearly burned into the desk, were the words "SCREW YOU GUYS, I'M STILL LEAVING!"

(1) Actually, it's because of the kishin's revival that Ed is now able to use alchemy on our Earth. You know, spreading madness, yadayadayada. Ed is just being stubborn like he always is. (Well, that's my reasoning for Ed's use of alchemy in this fanfic.) In short, (pardon the pun) kishin=alchemy. No kishin=no alchemy.

(2) Think Chrona's room at Shibusen :) You feel that there? _That_ feeling is called nostalgia XD

Pianist: (while _still_ running from Ed) Well… *pant* sorry this is really short *pant* Kinda ran outta *pant* ideas. Shinigami is also a *pant* very nice dude at heart :) Ed just had a *pant* bad first impression. *wheeze*

Ed: You cannot run forever! You shall not escape me! (_still_ chasing after Pianist)

Tsubaki: …I think Pianist is going to need a break. She's been running for a while now. Hey~! Maka-aaa! The author's starting to run out of steam!

(Maka suddenly pops in and Maka-chops Ed.)

Ed: ARRGH! DAMN IT, I ALMOST HAD HER!

Pianist: (Thumbs up at Maka and keels over.)

Tsubaki: Oh dear.

Maka: Read and review! Or I'll take your soul!

Ed: (mimics Maka) *or I'll take your soul!*

(Maka maka-chops Ed)


	4. Chapter 4

Pianist: lol, thank you very much for your reviews: DemonRaily, Vandenbz, VickyVicarious. Also, I am learning how to skateboard, and have fallen a few times on my ass in the process XD Kid is amazing 3

Black*Star: *cough*whataboutme?*cough*

Pianist: You are too, Black*Star :) and never mind the suffix for Shinigami. You readers should be able to tell from capitalizations. AND….

I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

"Wait…" Maka said weakly. "…are you saying we have to catch him again…?"

"Yes, you do," Stein said placidly. "Although I believe it'll be a bit harder for you this time, since he knows what you three are capable of now."

Maka sighed. She really didn't need any more on her hands, what with Soul becoming a Death scythe and his sudden popularity with all the female meisters. It was starting to get too much.

Soul grinned. "No worries. We can bag him; it's only been a day after all. Kid can help find him too."

Kid nodded as he summoned Beelzebub and left through the broken window.

"I'LL GO CATCH HIM TOO! THAT WAY THE WORLD WILL KNOW HOW MUCH BIGGER THAN HIM I AM!" Black*Star shouted excitedly as he jumped out the window as well.

(AN: Everyone's jumping out of windows today :P)

"Wait…Shinigami-sama wants you to—" Stein began before soon enough, the only ones left in the room were Maka and Soul.

"Alright then, this is your briefing. Tell Black*Star this when you catch up with him and Kid. The boy's name is Edward Elric and he's seventeen years old. The magic he uses is called 'alchemy,' which requires the law of equivalent exchange according to him. Shinigami has also made Edward an offer, the unlimited access of the library if Edward willingly comes back. Kid of course already knows of this, seeing that he is Shinigami's son." Stein finished.

"Okay," Maka said before walking out of the room with Soul. The others might jump out of windows, but she wasn't going to be one of them.

When she left the room, Maka closed her eyes, before sensing Ed's soul wavelength. It was surprisingly a lot fainter than she had expected and Maka wondered how he managed to get so far in just a day.

"We can catch him again," Soul said, as if reading her thoughts, before transforming into a scythe.

Maka closed her eyes again. Kid's wavelength seemed to be rather faint, and getting harder to pinpoint by the moment. Black*Star's wavelength was also faint, but considerably closer to her than Kid was.

"Let's go," Maka said. Feathered wings flared next to the blade of the scythe.

Soon enough, she had caught up with Black*Star, who was running at full speed, boosted by speed*star.

Black*Star looked up. "It was about time you caught up! I thought you were never gonna show up!"

Maka scowled from her place on top of Soul. "You really know how to piss someone off," Maka grumbled before checking on Kid's location again. His wavelength was clearer this time, although it was still far off.

After telling Black*Star the necessary information on Ed, Maka sped up, soon out of sight.

"DAMMIT, I WANNA GET HIM FIRST!" Maka heard Black*Star wail as she flew out of earshot.

Death City sped by in a blur as Maka tried to catch up to Kid and Ed. While doing so, she continued to track Kid and Black*Star's progress with her Soul Perception. Kid's soul wavelength was getting stronger and Ed's wavelength seemed to be growing clearer as well. On the contrary, Black*Star's was starting to fade as Maka flew farther and farther ahead of him.

Maka soon reached the gates of Death City and continued on, following Kid and Ed's soul wavelengths.

* * *

Ed scowled as he saw a boy on a skateboard flying at breakneck speed in his direction. Well, maybe not flying, he amended, since skateboards obviously _can't fly_. But then, as the boy got closer, it became _very_ obvious that the kid was flying.

Ed's jaw dropped. Well, that was very peculiar.

The boy landed and the skateboard disappeared. "You are Edward Elric correct?" he asked.

A skateboard disappearing into thin air? How was _that_ supposed to work? Ed's mind was scrambling for answers.

"Excuse me?" a voice inquired, breaking Ed out of his reverie.

Ed blearily looked at him. The boy standing before him had black hair with gold eyes and wore a strange black suit. He also noticed the pair of guns the kid was holding, albeit in an unorthodox manner. Despite the way he was holding them, Ed was sure that the boy knew how to use them. Although Ed bet that the boy wouldn't be able to beat the Lieutenant when it came to shooting guns.

"You're going to have to come with me, my father wants you to stay in his school for a while," the boy informed him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed said roughly. "And what the fuck do I get if I come with you?"

The boy seemed to start at Ed's choice of words before introducing himself. "My name is Death the Kid. You may call me Kid for short. I am a student at Shibusen and the son of Shinigami, the founder of Shibusen."

Ed narrowed his eyes. Another one. He slipped into a fighting stance, looking deceptively relaxed. Outwardly however, he showed no signs of change.

Kid continued. "My father seemed to realize that you have some form of work to do. The school also has an extensive library, covering many subjects. Perhaps you may find them useful in your line of work…?"

Ed thought it out. The offer was very tempting. However, he would be sacrificing his freedom in exchange. Even so, the library could hold clues on how to get out of this…place and back to Amestris, as well as a way to get Alphonse's body back. In that case…

"Very well, I accept." Ed answered as he relaxed his fighting stance. As his words hung in the air, Ed could see that the girl…Maka, was flying at him.

Kid nodded in a way much like his father as he turned around to look for Maka. Ed jumped nearly a foot in surprise when the guns in his hands transformed into a pair of girls.

"These are my weapon partners, Liz and Patty Thompson," Kid said rather absently.

Ed felt a familiar sense of nostalgia as Maka jumped off the scythe to land in front of him. The scythe soon transformed back into a human.

"Edward, this is Maka Albarn and her weapon partner Soul Eater Evans," Kid introduced the three to each other.

Ed noticed how Soul gave Kid a glare after the name 'Evans.' Ed nodded in reply.

Maka however, grabbed his hand and shook it eagerly with a smile. Ed realized a few seconds too late which hand she had grabbed. The automail rattled and Ed winced, thinking that surely she would've figured out that his right arm was made of metal.

Kid, Soul, and Maka stared at him in confusion, the girl still holding his hand. Liz and Patty seemed astonished.

"WOW~…" Patty gasped before grabbing his right arm as well. "HIS ARM IS LIKE A PAIR OF MARACAS~!" she squealed before vigorously shaking his right arm and making it rattle even more than before.

Ed gaped at the apparently insane girl before pulling his arm away. Looking at the others, Kid and Liz sent Ed an apologetic look. Ed sighed, knowing there was no point in hiding it.

As he began to take off his jacket and unbutton his vest, there was a shriek.

"I'M TOO YOUNG FOR A STRIP TEASE!" Maka shouted as she covered her eyes.

(A/N: I bet this is _very _OOC, but I just couldn't resist, and I kinda doubt that Kid, Liz, Patty or Soul would have that reaction.)

Ed rolled his eyes as he finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and tossed it aside, his right arm in full view. At that point, everyone began to stare. Which was normal, but they just kept _staring…_ and _staring_.

Feeling _very _awkward at that point, Ed mumbled. "Umm…can you stop staring?" His words were punctuated with another shriek.

"HE'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!"

Ed stared at Kid, who was crouched on the ground and weeping while pounding his fist. Ed began to edge away. Apparently he was insane as well. Ed rolled his eyes again. He had thought that Kid would be the normal one around here.

Maka had long since opened her eyes and stood around rather awkwardly. "Umm…Kid has OCD…"

As Ed put on his shirt and vest, he felt an arm slung around his shoulders. Soul smirked. Ed noticed that his teeth were like a shark's. "It's cool; you don't have to tell us how you got it. We've all got a few skeletons in our closet."

Maka nodded as she began to look around. Ed wondered briefly what she was looking for before he heard footsteps as well.

"YA-HAAA! WHAT DID I MISS?"

* * *

Ed groaned inwardly. He had a feeling there was something wrong with this guy as well.

Ed: And THAT is IT!

Pianist: T_T _I _was supposed to say that.

Ed: Well too bad for you.

Kid:…You're not symmetrical. T_T

Ed: So?

Kid: (suddenly beams and pulls out a badass looking knife) I'll fix it!

Ed: O_O

Pianist: Since my chapters are sooo short, I'll try my hand at an omake. Tell me how I do, and remember to R&R!

* * *

OMAKE :3

Edward Elric and the Holy Sword

Ed solemnly walked to the center of the lake. In the middle stood the Holy Sword, Excalibur.

Ed wrapped his fingers around the sword. With this sword, he could kick Truth's fucking ass and get Alphonse's body back as well. He pulled, and…it came out. Unexpectedly.

There was suddenly a huge flash of light and dramatic music played as…

A weird aardvark looking thingy stood before him.

Ed stared at it in amazement. "H-how…incredibly… fucking…_LAME_!"

"_You're _the Holy Swo—"

"Fool!" the little thing interrupted.

"EH?"

"FOOL! Where do you come from?"

"Umm…Amest—"

"FOOL!" Excalibur shouted once again, as he shoved his cane in Ed's face.

Ed's eye began to twitch as he roughly shoved the cane out of the way. This guy was pissing him off already.

"Here are the 1000 provisions you must observe if you want to be my master," the sword said as he handed Ed a huge stack of paperwork.

"Whah?"

"By the way, I hope you can attend the five-hour storytelling party!"

"...And do you want to hear a tale?" the sword asked him.

"Uh—"

"FOOL! I asked, 'Do you want to hear a tale?'" Excalibur cut Ed off again.

And without waiting for an answer, the Holy Sword was off!

"My legend began in the 12th century. I was coolest, and the wildest, yet somehow refined and sophisticated. Everyone said so, and they still say so today, although maybe not as much as before…"

Ed was staring at the weapon in disbelief and as time wore on, disbelief turned into fury.

"…It was very exciting, and people were always saying how I should try it again. Maybe I should, although what day should I do it? A Thursday or Friday? How about a—"

Ed snapped.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HAVE NEVER MET SOMEONE SO SCREWED UP IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS UNLESS YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

"FOOL!" Exalibur shouted. "If you wish to be my master, then you MUST attend the five-hour storytelling party, which is beginning now."

"WELL FUCK _THAT_ THEN, I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MASTER ANYMORE, YOU LAME HUNK OF SCRAP METAL!" Ed shrieked as he stormed out of the cave.

And that is that :)


	5. Chapter 5

Pianist: Thanks to: DemonRaily, fma crusher xx, vandenbz, VickyVicarious, Hi, Black Cat Angel, KittyAttack, Malik ,MusicFanGirl n.n for reviewing! And _ means anonymous.

Ed: Nice and brief…

* * *

Ed groaned as he stood up from his seat after Professor Sid's class. Seriously, all this stuff was a bunch of crap, what with souls and kishins.

"I take it that you were bored to tears," Maka said as she started to walk out with Soul. "but seriously, why don't you believe any of this stuff? It's staring at you in the face!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the library now," he said as he began to walk off.

After throwing down his books, Ed started to scan the shelves, looking for some possible topics that would interest him. A book caught his eye, and he pulled it out of the shelf, holding it rather gingerly when he saw the tattered spine.

Ed heard a whisper, and narrowed his eyes. He pretended not to notice the sound however, and Ed soon recognized it to be the voice of Black*Star.

"Assassin's Rule Number 1: Blend into the shadows...Hold your breath...And wait for your target to let down his guard!"

The voice continued. "Assassin's Rule Number 2: Analyze the target…know his thoughts and actions… Assassin's Rule Number 3: Strike your target before he is aware of your existence!" The voice ended with a shout as Black*Star jumped out from the bridge of the second floor of the library.

"HI-YAA!"

Ed spun around and clapped his hands. Blue lightning flashed as a giant stone fist rose from the floor and slammed right into Black*Star.

Ed smirked. "You shouldn't be reciting some weird code if you're trying to assassinate me."

"You shouldn't hold back just because I'm so much bigger than you." Black*Star shot back while wiping some blood off his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Ed shrieked.

"THAT'S RIGHT, I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, AND I JUST CALLED YOU SHORT!" Black*Star shouted as he jumped on top of the stone fist.

"WHY YOU -"

"Maka-CHOP!" Maka said while hitting Ed with her book. He briefly saw stars, and noticed Black*Star falling off the fist with a ninja star sticking out of his forehead.

"Ed, you idiot, this is a LIBRARY. That means you be _quiet_!" Maka said in a harsh whisper. She glanced at the fist. "And fix that up while you're at it," Maka added as she walked away with a huff.

"Whatever," Ed muttered as he slapped his palms into the stone structure. The lightning crackled again as the fist melded seamlessly back into the library floor. He glanced around again. Everyone in the library was staring at him now. Oh boy…

"Sorry about him Ed," Tsubaki smiled complacently. "I'll take care of him," she said while dragging Black*Star out of the library by the ear.

Ed looked at the book he was holding. To his dismay, the spine had given way when he dropped it to perform his alchemy. With another sigh, knowing everyone was watching, Ed clapped his hands again and placed it on the tattered remains of the book. Light flashed as the book became whole, once again.

"Say, what's that? What you just did?" A boy with weird glasses and an even weirder hairstyle walked up to him.

"What the heck was that?"

"Wait, did that kid just…"

"A witch?"

"Whoa…"

Ed ignored them as he checked out the book and strode out of the library, thinking the matter would settle down after a time.

How wrong he was.

* * *

Ed swore under his breath as he began to shovel his lunch into his mouth. Why the heck were they making SUCH a big deal about his alchemy? All the students other than Maka and her friends seemed to give him a wide berth. Not that he cared.

"Hey Ed…why aren't you drinking your milk?" Maka asked.

Ed froze and began to sweat. Not this again. "…I don't like milk..." he muttered under his breath.

Everyone stared at him in shock. "HA HA HA!" Black*Star shouted. "SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO SHORT!"

"What does being short have to do with it?" Ed growled under his breath to Black*Star while shooting a fierce glare at everyone in sight.

Maka sighed. "You know that if you don't drink milk, you won't get any taller."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I'VE STILL GOT TIME FOR A GROWTH SPURT YOU-"

"Shut up," Maka said while whacking Ed with her book. Ed immediately keeled over on the floor and faintly recognized Black*Star and Soul looking at him with some sympathy at his plight.

Ed staggered to his feet. "Yeah, I'm going to crash now. See ya," he said dazedly while heading for the direction of his room.

* * *

"_Hey Mom!" Ed shouted as he ran excitedly towards her while holding something in his hands._

_It was midday, and Mom was picking tomatoes. His mother turned around with a smile._

"_What is it Ed?"_

"_It's a present! I made it with alchemy!" Ed beamed as he opened his hands. In his hands lay a small metal horse._

_Ed's mom gasped as she saw the figurine. "That's wonderful! You must take after your father," she praised him._

"_But…" she said, as the tomatoes fell, looking like splatters of blood. Her voice changed and she morphed into a grotesque creature. Ed whirled around._

"_Why couldn't you make Mommy better again?"it asked him despairingly as Ed's eyes widened in horror._

Ed woke with a gasp. Not surprisingly, he realized he was sweating and his eyes were wet. It had been a while since he had that dream.

"ED!" someone shouted while hammering on the door. Ed cursed. He'd probably overslept or something. And now he'd have to leave looking like this. He probably looked like a mess.

"Coming," Ed called at the door while rapidly scrubbing at his face and rebraiding his blond hair.

When finished, Ed flung open the door to reveal Maka and Teacher Marie. Ed immediately put on a deadpan.

"Need anything?" he asked expressionlessly.

"Well, it's time for you to go to class now," Marie reminded him kindly.

Right. He'd forgotten.

Maka peered at his face. "Your eyes look red. Are you okay Ed?"

"It's none of your business," Ed said somewhat harshly as he turned and walked back to class, leaving Maka to stare after him in confusion.

* * *

Maka sighed. Ed was just like Soul. Both of them wouldn't tell her anything, saying it was none of her business. Well, she'd get to the root of this, Maka vowed.

She glanced down at Ed. He was busily doodling on a sheet of paper, an open book next to him. It definitely wasn't a textbook though. He'd better hope that Professor Stein didn't ask him a-"

"Edward?" Professor Stein called out.

Ed started, and raised his eyes blearily to look in his direction.

"What is the human body composed of?"

Of course Stein would ask that question. He was obsessed with dissecting to the point of insanity. Her lame excuse of a father was living proof of it.

"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements," Ed rattled off.

Maka's jaw dropped. Since when would he know that? Well, she knew a little bit of it too, but not that extensively.

As Stein moved on to surprise another unsuspecting student, Ed leaned back down over his sheet of paper and continued to scribble madly. Leaning over her seat a little, Maka noticed an intricate design on the paper, with Ed's untidy scrawl around the blank spaces of the paper.

Not long after though, Maka heard a muttered curse, followed by the sound of ripping and crumpling paper.

_I'll ask Ed about it after class,_ Maka decided as she began to take notes on Professor Stein's lecture. She'd have to get the rest of the notes from Tsubaki. How unlike her.

* * *

Pianist: As you can see, I haven't really updated for a bit. Homework is a killer. And if Maka's being OOC about NOT paying attention and worrying over Ed, well, I guess I know that already -.- and if not, yippee then :) Oh, this chappie was REALLY short. Well, I'll try to compensate for it later :)

Kid: Why wasn't I in it?

Pianist: Dunno. Come to think of it, Soul wasn't in here much either.

Soul: That's not cool, you know. DX

Ed: DON'T read and DON'T review! XP

(Pianist dropkicks Ed, which she can't really do in real life but _can_ do in here since this is her story :P)

Please read and review. Really.


	6. Chapter 6

Pianist: Right, I'm receiving a lot of questions about Ed's relationship with Maka. Maka is just looking out for him, you know, like she did with Crona :3 Nothing like that.

Ed: Yeah, nothing like that. Besides, I definitely wouldn't want to end up with a flat-chested girl like her!

(Ed gets Maka-chopped.)

Pianist: And…I have no experience in writing romance even if I secretly read it**. I also do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater.** I certainly wish I do, since that would mean my art skills would be at pro-level, and I would also own some of the most awesome manga in the universe!

* * *

"What is it?" Maka asked him for what must have been the twentieth time.

"I'm telling you, it's none of your damn business!" Ed snapped as he strode down the hall in the direction of the library.

Maka pouted as she watched Ed leave. It had been about a week since she first asked, and Ed had no intention of giving in. She could've _sworn_ he was crying last week…not that he would admit it.

"Rumors have been going around that Ed's a witch of some sort," a voice said.

Maka whirled around and saw Kim and her partner Jacqueline. "Oh, what's up Kim?"

The lamp meister smiled as she walked beside her. "Ed's not a witch. But he must be pretty strange to start up this many rumors. His soul alone seems to be very exceptional."

"Tell me about it," Maka muttered.

Kim and Jacqueline laughed. "He's like Soul and Black*Star put together," Jacqueline said. She paused. "Well… I take that back. Ed seems to love books just as much as you do."

No doubts about that. Whenever Ed wasn't in class, he was in the library, poring over books of all sizes.

"I'm very interested in what Ed must've done to start up so many rumors," Kim said.

"Nothing really, just some weird alchemy stuff or whatever," Maka mumbled while staring at the floor. Her answer was met with silence.

Maka looked up and saw Kim and Jacqueline heading for the library. Knowing what Ed would be like, pissed probably, if people kept asking about his alchemy, Maka ran after the partners.

She was a bit late though.

"Witches? What a load of crap," Ed's voice echoed down the hall.

Maka froze. Ed had no idea that Kim was a witch. She'd probably be somewhat miffed at Ed's reaction. Maka knew that she would've been pissed if she were a witch.

"Dimensional magic?" it was Kim's voice this time. Maka quickened her pace, while pondering why Ed would be researching dimensional magic.

Something fell and landed on the floor. Ed cursed. Well, that was predictable, Maka thought in a rather detached manner.

"No, I'll fix it," Kim said just as Maka reached the door of the library. A silver watch with a broken chain lay on the floor.

"Tanunucoon Raccooncoo n Ponpon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon," As Kim completed the incantation, the watch and chain glowed before returning to its original color and condition.

Ed looked aghast. "Guess witches do exist after all," Kim said. "Geez, I should charge him for fixing that watch," she muttered under her breath.

"…"

"I'll see you around then," Kim said rather awkwardly before leaving the library with Jacqueline.

Maka walked up to Ed, who was still gaping at his newly restored watch chain. "I told you so," Maka commented.

Ed seemed to wake up at that moment and stared at her in surprise. Maka groaned and repeated her previous comment. "Whatever," he growled. Ed changed the subject. "Where's Soul? Isn't he always with you?"

Maka sighed. "No, he's out playing basketball with Black*Star and Kid. I really couldn't care less about some sport where you throw a ball into a net."

"…Right," Ed said, clearly trying to conceal the fact that he had never even heard of basketball. (1)

"Sooo, what happened with you last week?" Maka asked again.

Ed's eyes seemed to harden as she asked that. Maka could almost feel his annoyance as he processed the question.

"Stay out of it," he said as he began to put away his notes.

Maka sighed. "Whatever. You win," she conceded before grabbing Ed's left arm. "Come on, let's go get Soul, Black*Star, and Kid. Dinner's at my place."

* * *

"What's up? You came just in time Maka." Black*Star greeted her.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, Liz had to leave, so you're taking her place," Black*Star grinned at her evilly.

"You didn't say anything about me playing basketball."

"Well," Black*Star said nonchalantly. "I was kinda lying, so you have to—"

"Maka-CHOP!"

As Black*Star keeled over with blood gushing out of his head, Maka spun around, glaring ferociously at the rest of the group, as if daring them to say a word about this.

Ed backed away from her with his gloved hands raised in the air. Ed soon learned that when Maka was in this sort of mood, it was better not to say anything. Kind of like what he would do if Winry was pissed at him.

"Come on, just one game," Soul said while slapping her on the back.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Ed gulped as Soul joined Black*Star on the pavement. Yeah, it really wasn't a good idea to mess around with Maka right now. She was beginning to look like Teacher.

"Guess we're going for dinner then," Maka commented before grabbing Soul and Black*Star by the ears and dragging them in the direction of her apartment.

Tsubaki and Kid winced as they watched them go. On the contrary though, Patty was laughing her head off.

"Maka's cooking is great though," Tsubaki told Ed as they were walking to the apartment. Kid nodded. "It's also very clean. But there's also a very..." he paused. "Interesting person that lives with them."

Tsubaki thought in silence for a moment before seeming to come to a realization. "Oh…I almost forgot about her."

Patty began to laugh uncontrollably.

Ed was starting to feel a bit impatient now. "Who the hell is this person you two are talking about?"

Kid glanced at him quickly. "You'll find out soon enough," he assured him as the group stopped outside of a building.

They went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Maka opened the door a crack.

"O.K, Dinner's ready," she said proudly. Through the crack in the door, Ed could see Black*Star stuffing himself.

Maka opened the door all the way now. "Come on in," she said. As Ed walked in, he saw that the dining table was full of food, and was that…beef stew?

Ed heaped generous portions of food on his plate before heading for the living room, where everyone else was eating. He spooned some of the beef stew into his mouth. Delicious. Not as good as Granny Pinako's, but as good as you can get.

Ed soon noticed something rubbing his leg. Looking down, he noticed a black cat wearing a pointed hat_. Great. A cat. Al would've adored this one. _As Ed completed the thought, there was a puff of pink smoke, and the next thing he knew, a scantily clad girl was sitting next to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ed shouted, his face turning beet red.

The girl grinned. "Aww…am I really that scary? Come on, let's have some fun."

Ed was still sputtering as he clambered away from her. Looking around though, Kid and Black*Star were wearing expressions of shock and horror, Soul had passed out on the floor with a bloody nose, and Maka was looking somewhat pissed. The rest of the girls seemed to have maintained their composure, and Ed strove to do the same.

"…I'd rather not," Ed replied shakily.

"But I'm bored! I want someone to play with me!" The girl-or-cat-or-whatever-it-was whined.

Tsubaki tried to bring everything back to order. "Uh, Ed?" Said person turned toward her. "This is Blair. Um, she was that person we were talking about earlier remember? So…um…I hope you two get along," she finished the introductions with a timid smile.

Ed glanced nervously at Blair, who sidled next to him. "I hope we will be _great_ friends," she purred.

"…sure." (2)

The girl smiled seductively and moved on, probably to harass the comatose Soul, who was still passed out on the floor. Ed let out a long breath before glaring at the rest of the weapons and meisters. "So…why the fuck didn't you tell me about _her_," he gestured frantically at Blair, "earlier? She nearly gave me a heart attack!" he hissed.

Tsubaki and Kid flinched under his gaze. "Well…umm…" Tsubaki said awkwardly.

"OMIGOD, what's that?" Kid said in a shrilly voice in an attempt to change the subject. He pointed frantically at the carpet, which had a stain from Soul's bloody nose.

"…Not funny," Ed growled.

"B-but the carpet is no longer perfect!"

At this point, Ed decided that Kid was truly, truly insane.

* * *

Pianist: Would you look at that? It's almost Thanksgiving! XD It's been a long time.

Ed: No thanks to you, reading a whole bunch of other fanfics and watching anime.

Pianist:…Read and Review? (I'm sorry about the slow update, I've been procrastinating to the max.)

(1) Well, I don't think basketball exists in Amestris :P

(2) Ed's kinda lying between his teeth :P I dunno if this is how Ed lies, but this is kinda how I lie while still being (somewhat) polite…well, then again, Ed is never polite -_- But he needs to be somewhat civil to a girl :P


	7. Chapter 7

Pianist: I'm so happy about all of these reviews I've gotten from my story even though I barely update and when I do, the chapters are only about 4-5 pages long on Word :P I've been very busy. And now, I shall make an excuse as to why I'm so slow at updating.

Ed: Yay...

Pianist: My mother is somewhat of a micromanager. So after she got tired of me multitasking while 'doing homework' on the computer, she put a tracker on it. This tracker was also capable of restricting access to certain sites. As fanfiction dot net has mature content in it, it got lumped in with the other ACTUAL mature content sites. The only way for me to update was to do it while my parents still had their account logged in and I was home alone. Which doesn't happen a lot. Good news: I got into the tracker and changed the settings to let me go to fanfiction dot net. So (hopefully) expect faster updates!

Ed: There is also an important announcement at the bottom.

* * *

By the time Ed got back to his room, it was almost his curfew, almost 10:00, according to his 'magically restored' silver pocketwatch. Ed grimaced at the thought of it. Once he had been escorted back to Death City, not only did they instruct him not to go anywhere without an escort, they had also slapped a curfew on him as well. Really. As if a little thing like a curfew was going to stop him if he wanted to leave.

"Well, that's what you get for information," Ed said to himself as he lay on his bed. He held up his automail. "I promise I'll get back home _and_ get your body back Al," he said to the darkness.

"Really?" A voice answered back, scaring the crap out of Ed. He leapt out of bed and settled into a fighting stance.

"Please," the voice said. "Ribbit. Like that's going to do anything. I'm not here to fight. I've come to make a deal," the voice continued.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you show yourself before I consider hearing this offer of yours?"

"Ribbit. Alright then." A green frog hopped out from the shadows.

Ed stared at it incredulously. Then burst into laughter. "Woooww, you had me going for a second," he chortled while holding his stomach. "Frogs can't talk, I must be going insane."

"That's because I'm not a frog," it said angrily. "I'm a witch!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine, I will!"

There was a puff of white smoke before a girl stepped out. "So are you willing to hear the terms of the deal or not? Medusa is getting impatient now."

Ed was nearly clutching his head in a mixture of confusion and agony. Confusion from a supposed 'witch' capable of shifting forms like a chimera, and agony over the fact that even a _frog_ was somehow taller than him. "…This is NOT fair…" he moaned while looking severely depressed.

The witch was looking at him with an expression that hovered between confusion and creeped out.

"So what are the terms of this deal? And what the hell's with that getup?" Ed asked, regaining his composure.

"Ribbit. Medusa says that she can get you back to your world," the witch said while ignoring his last statement. "In return, you will give her information on how you perform your powerful feats of magic."

Ed snorted when he heard the last phrase. Inside however, his mind was whirling. Was it really possible? Was there really a way for him to get back home? Ed hadn't heard his brother's voice for months, and he was missing Al more than ever.

"…but if you're a witch, how come Shinigami hasn't found out you're here? Can't he sense souls?" Ed asked to get his mind back on track.

"You don't need to know that," she said shortly. "However, Medusa is _very_ interested to know just how your soul works when you use magic—" Ed snorted again. "…Think this over very carefully Edward," the girl said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You should also know…one way or the other, Medusa will always get what she wants in the end."

"…So how do you turn into a frog anyway?" Ed asked again while looking at the frog's place on the floor. "It doesn't really make sense. Unless you've been alchemically fused with a frog somehow—"

"You don't need to know that," the frog interrupted as she hopped out of Ed's window. "You have one month."

"…Geez," Ed said to himself as he flopped back on the bed. What was with this transforming stuff anyway? First Soul and Maka's cat, and now this weird frog. Strange place, this world was, Ed thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

"I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS CRAP FROM HIM!" Black*Star shouted as they were walking to class. "HE'S STEALING ALL OF MY GLORY!"

"Calm down," Tsubaki whispered to her meister.

Ed ignored the two as he pondered the offer the frog had made him. He'd be going back on the offer that the school had made him earlier. That didn't sit well with him. But, was the frog telling the truth about being able to get back home? Ed wasn't too sure.

"NO, SERIOUSLY, WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE STARING AND WHISPERING ABOUT THAT SHRIMP?" At this, a certain alchemist whirled around and glowered at the pair.

Tsubaki gave Ed an apologetic look before attempting to quiet Black*Star. Suffice it to say, it didn't really work.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, ED? I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT I'M THE BIGGER MAN!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TINY MIDGET THAT WOULD NEVER NEED TO WORRY ABOUT LEANING OVER RAILS BECAUSE HE'S TOO SMALL TO FALL OFF THE EDGE?" Ed immediately screeched, causing the other students to stare.

Tsubaki again attempted to calm the situation, saying to Ed, "You know Black*Star didn't say all of that."

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANY DAY _AND_ KICK YOUR ASS, YOU JERK!" Ed shrieked while jabbing a finger at Black*Star.

"_OH?_ YOU WISH TO CHALLENGE ME? YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO DO SO WELL WHEN WE WERE ON THE STREETS!" Black*Star yelled back before he grabbed Marie by the arm and charged outside to the front of the school.

"I'M GOING TO POUND THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, OR MY NAME ISN'T EDWARD ELRIC! GOT IT?" Ed shouted before running outside as well.

Tsubaki soon came outside afterwards with Stein, who as always, was sitting in his swivel chair.

Ed stared at them rudely for a few moments. "Hey Stein, why are you here? Marie is already going to be our supervisor."

"Now, now Ed. This is a wonderful opportunity to observe how you work. Unfortunately," Stein continued, "I'm not allowed to dissect you. So this will have to do."

Ed gawked at the apparently mad professor for a few seconds. An image suddenly rose to the surface of his mind. Another one just like him…Shou Tucker. Stein must be this world's double, Ed realized.

"HEY ED, ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT OR NOT?" Black*Star shouted while holding his chain scythes. Tsubaki must have changed into her weapon form already. "OR ARE YOU TOO SCARED!"

"Not a chance!" Ed snapped. He clapped his hands together and ran his left hand along his right forearm. With a flash of blue lightning, a metal blade extended from Ed's automail arm. Ed put on a fighting stance.

Black*Star soon charged at him. There was no doubt that Black*Star was a deadly fighter, Ed conceded while dodging his blows, but he was too easy to read. However, it would be wise for him to stay out of Black*Star's close combat range of attack, because according to Maka, it was Black*Star's supposed 'soul wavelength' that had knocked him out earlier. The pain was almost worse than having his automail adjusted.

"Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword mode!" Black*Star shouted. The chain scythe glowed before shifting into a black katana. Black tattoos also appeared on Black*Star's face, Ed noted before he had to do a handspring in order to avoid the tendrils that snaked out of Black*Star's shadows. In a way, Ed thought rather detachedly, it reminded him of those Gate babies from the Gate of Truth

Landing in an area that was -at the moment- out of reach, Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted a cannon from the ground before he proceed to fire it in Black*Star's general direction.

There was a loud boom! and a huge cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, it revealed a passed out Black*Star in the middle of a smoking crater. "Black*Star!" cried Tsubaki before she transformed back into her human form.

"Looks like Ed's won," Marie commented. "That's something new."

Ed ignored her as he stalked past. Seeing the shadows suddenly reminded him of something else. Al. He needed to get back home as soon as he possibly could and try to get Al's body back. Assuming that Al was still alive.

* * *

Pianist: I think from now on, I'll be writing Ed and Maka in first person. It would be a lot easier for me to write and may actually help make my chapters longer. (I swear, those chapters are getting shorter and shorter by the update.)

Ed: I'm glad you FINALLY let me win a fight. You know, I was getting tired of being pushed around.


	8. Chapter 8

Pianist: I thank you all, reviewers and lurkers who've read and reviewed my story! Even if I don't post my thanks on every chapter, I am always very happy to see a review alert in my email! Cookies for everyone!

Ed: Here comes a filler.

Pianist: Well, I DO need to find a way to fill in two months! And I don't want a timeskip THAT big -_-

I shall settle this disclaimer thingamajig once and for all! I DO NOT, AND WILL NOT, OWN FMA OR SOUL EATER FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY! Take that!

* * *

After pulling an all-nighter at the library, Ed was exhausted. Maybe this wasn't the way to go. God knows how many libraries he and Al went through back in Amestris. Al would probably be scolding him for not getting enough sleep if he were here. Not that it would really change his sleeping patterns.

_I'll just take a quick break_, Ed thought to himself as he eased his head onto the table.

"Hey Ed, there's a free day today!" Black*Star said happily while charging towards said person.

Tsubaki was, as always, with Black*Star. "Um, Edward? Why are you sleeping in the library? I'm sure the bed in your room is much more comfortable." She had a point there.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just resting my eyes," Ed mumbled, his voice muffled by his arms.

"You look wasted," Soul said upon arriving into the library. "Well, assuming that you've drank before."

Ed groaned. Geez, this was turning into a party. Where was that librarian when you needed him? Wasn't it supposed to be QUIET in a library? Well, maybe not here, Ed conceded. After all, he and Black*Star had a FIGHT in here, and no one really did much. Except stare at him even more than they already did.

"Yes, I have," the alchemist replied. "and I am not suffering from a hangover if that's what you were thinking."

"…Oh."

"Glad to see you're awake," Kid said as he walked into the library with Liz and Patty.

"Hey Ed," Liz greeted.

Ed looked up from his place on the table. "What do you want?"

Maka walked in as well. Actually…more like ran in. "Soul, I want you back here right now! You and Black*Star need to serve your detentions! Oh, hey Ed," she said offhandedly as if she just noticed he was right there.

Ed glanced at Soul and Black*Star, who seemed to be horrified. "B-but it's our day off!" Soul whined.

"Serves you right for landing yourself in detention in the first place!" Maka shot back while wearing a Winry-esque face . Ouch. That was cold. Not to mention more than a little scary, Ed thought to himself. She had the same look Winry got right before she wrenched someone.

"H-hey Ed," Black*Star started shakily.

Ed's head shot up. There was NO WAY that they were going to drag him into this. He was NOT planning on sharing whatever punishment they were required to undergo. "Look…" he began.

"Don't drag Ed into this, you idiots!" Maka snapped at the two boys. "Now go to Sid for your detention before I MAKE you guys wish you were there!"

Black*Star and Soul literallysqueaked before running out of the library. Tsubaki sighed. "So, what did Black*Star do?"

"He beat up a kid that had told him he 'needed lessons on how to be awesome.' You can probably guess what happened after that."

"And what about Soul?" Ed inquired, his curiosity peaked.

"Guilt by association."

Kid frowned. "That means we can't play basketball."

"Too bad," Patty commented.

"That's fine," Maka said nonchalantly. "we'll hang out at Deathbucks."

Patty nearly jumped up and down with excitement. "Ooh! Can we go to Death Robbins? Please?" she gave a puppy dog face.

'_What's that?_' Ed thought blankly. Then he jumped.

"Come on Ed!" Patty cried happily as she suddenly grabbed his arm. "I bet you've never been to those places before have you? You MUST go!" Patty began to drag him away.

"No, I don't need to go there. I'm fine staying here!" Ed protested. "HEY! Let go of me!" he shouted at his kidnapper as he attempted to struggle free. Surprisingly enough, she had one hell of a grip.

Although it hurt his pride to do so, Ed gave in."HELP! KIDNAPPING! SAVE ME!"

Much to his chagrin, nothing happened. Actually, no one really gave him a second glance. Was Patty dragging a struggling kid around the school really that common? Ed shuddered at the thought.

Kid and Liz are jerks, Ed decided as he was being dragged down the stairs, which was very painful, mind you. Letting him lose his dignity by getting pulled around by a little girl. Who would've thought? That was something Ed thought Maka, Soul, or Black*Star would do, not those two.

Eventually though, they all reached a modest little shop that seemed to be having good business. Ed assumed that was Deathbucks. There, Patty finally let go of his arm.

_It's too late to back out now_, Ed concluded grimly as he rubbed his arm.

Why the hell did she have to grab his _left _arm? But then again, if it was his right arm, it might've broken from the strain. _I bet my arm is dislocated because of her. _Ed thought, annoyed.

"Come on Ed, let's get some coffee," Maka said before grabbing his arm. Ed winced as she pulled him by his _left_ arm.

"Kid! Let's go to Death Robbins!" Ed heard Patty squeal as he and Maka went inside. Ed rolled his eyes.

The interior of the shop was warm and had a cozy feeling to it. There were several tables and chairs lined up next to the windows. All the chairs and tables were occupied at the moment, with people quietly chatting with each other over coffee and pastries or typing on laptops

Ed peered at one screen out of the corner of his eye, seeing something called ',' whatever that was supposed to be.

Maka walked to the front counter. "I'll have a cappuccino."

The cashier nodded before putting in the order on the cash register. She then looked at Ed questioningly. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I don't have any money on me," Ed said politely.

"Come on, Ed. It's my treat," Maka said, trying to convince him.

Ed scowled. He wasn't really in the mood for coffee right now. There was coffee at school. "No."

"Really Ed,I _insist_," Maka said a tad too sweetly, a smile spreading across her face.

For some reason, Ed had a nagging feeling that he should accept her offer before he came to severe bodily harm. Or before she force-fed him some coffee.

"…I'll have a black coffee," he ground out.

The cashier nodded before putting in his order as well. Maka then handed over some money.

"Here's your receipt," the girl handed it over to Ed with a smile and a wink before informing Maka that their order would be ready in a few minutes.

The pair walked to a more isolated part of the shop. "What's Death Robbins?" Ed asked.

"Just an ice cream shop," Maka said nonchalantly while she leaned against the striped wallpaper.

Frowning, Ed glanced at the order number on the receipt which was '39'. It was then that he noticed something. After flipping the receipt over, Ed stared curiously at the phone number scribbled on the back along with a note that said 'call me.' He blinked a little in surprise.

"What's that?" Maka asked, looking over his shoulder. After seeing the receipt, Maka scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to wait outside."

"Number 39," the cashier called. Ed

"Have a nice day," The cashier said and fluttered her eyelashes.

Ed gave her a strange look before hurrying out of the shop with the coffee.

"Thanks," Maka said, before she took a sip of her coffee.

Ed nodded curtly before taking a sip of his own. The coffee was good, the alchemist reflected. Definitely better that the coffee at school. Maybe he'd come by another time. Hopefully, that weird cashier wouldn't be there if he went.

"So how is it?" Maka looked up from her drink.

Ed took another sip. "It's good, but I need to pay you back somehow."

Maka waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It's what friends do, right?"

The boy blinked. He never really thought of her or anyone else here that way. Before, Ed hadn't really hung around in one place long enough to consider himself friends with anyone. Seeing as he'd been in Death City for a while now, Ed considered that it was possible for Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki to be his friends.

Ed smirked. "Yeah."

* * *

Pianist: And that's that. I changed my mind about the POVs :P

Ed: You can't just keep doing that. It's bad for the story DX

Pianist: And yes, Death Robbins and Deathbucks DO exist. Just check the Soul Eater Wiki.

Ed: I was shocked…that Pianist was actually right about the existence of some coffee shop called Deathbucks.

Pianist: Very funny, Ed. But if the wiki's wrong, then I'll still keep that in the story. It'll be MY idea then ;)

* * *

Omake: In which Ed learns out about fanfictiondotnet

Note: Links don't appear on this website, so that's why it's spelled like that.

"I saw it in the café. So what is it?" Ed asked Maka after they had their coffee.

Maka shrugged. "How should I know? Find out yourself."

After getting his hands on a computer, which, admittedly took a while, Ed typed in the website on the address bar. He clicked a link on the 'Anime' section. While scrolling down the list, Ed came across the words 'Fullmetal Alchemist', and was curious as to why his state alchemist title would be on a website no less.

Clicking on that opened a page with a list of _stories_? Was that it? And after clicking on a random title, Ed began to read.

_A few minutes later…_

"AARGHH! Holy shit!"

Ed's head was then promptly clobbered by a large book. "WHAT…IS…IT?" Maka hissed furiously.

The (now traumatized) alchemist pointed a shaking finger at the computer screen. "…It's…my brother…we…"

Maka skimmed through the pages before her eyes widened in shock.

"I feel sick," she said, while covering her mouth.

"_You_ feel sick? What about _me_ then?" Ed practically squeaked, feeling mentally scarred for the rest of his life. He clutched his head in his hands. "…Oh my fucking god, who would do that to me and my brother? It's…not right…" he trailed off. (A/N: It's left! XD Sorry, I couldn't resist.)

"HEY, WHY DOES EVERYBODY LOOK SO GLUM? WHAT'S GOING ON?" A loud voice shouted from behind him. "WELL IT'S ALRIGHT NOW THAT I'M HERE; THE SUN HAS COME FROM BEHIND THE CLOUDS."

Ed and Maka looked up at Black*Star, who seemed to be striking a victory pose. Suddenly, an evil smile spread across Ed's face.

"Nothing at all, Black*Star. By the way, have you heard of fanfictiondotnet?"


End file.
